


Small signs of something more?

by Dysha



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Affair era, brief mentions of scars, does not follow the exact events on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysha/pseuds/Dysha
Summary: They all start seeing little things and signs that tells them that this could be more than  just sex, eventhough Aaron and Robert might not realise/admit it to themselves.





	1. Keep quiet... For now

**Author's Note:**

> Robert is not married (not yet?)
> 
> This is mostly observations from Paddy, Chas and Katie's pov.

**Back room of the pub**

\- "I should tell her! Or I should tell HIM that I know and watch that little weasel squirm !"

\- "You can't!" Chas yelled back at Katie.

Paddy stood by the kitchen and so far had stayed quiet.

\- "Why not!?.. Come on Chas, he's a lying, cheating, manipulating scumbag. He hasn't changed and he never will!"

Katie made a pause and looked at Chas and Paddy before continuing:

\- "You both know all THIS and you are letting him marrying Chrissie anyway. She deserves to know! You are protecting him, why Chas!? You hate him almost as much as I do."

Chas turned to Katie and was about to talk when Paddy interrupted.

\- "We are NOT protecting Robert." Paddys voice was calm but clear.

\- "We are trying to protect Aaron. Please don't tell anyone, we are trying to keep Aaron safe and that won't happen if you tell the whole village. We all know what Robert is cabable of."

Chas looked at Katie with pleading eyes and said:

\- "They don't know that we know, they both think that Paddy is the only one that knows.. Please Katie, please keep quiet just a little longer."

Katie remained silent but anger was evident on her face and was looking at Paddy.

\- "We all need to figure out how to go from here. How to get Aaron away from Robert without getting hurt in any way."

While Paddy had said that he had moved closer to Chas and was now standing beside her.

\- "I don't like ot trust Robert." Chas said.

\- "But hold you plans for revenge a little longer, for my sake and for my son."

 

Katie reluctantly agreed. .....


	2. Silent greetings

**Outside the pub**

It had been almost a week since Katie had found out about Aaron and Robert. She hadn't seen much of either of them. She had heard that Robert and Chrissie had been away for a mini holiday and was due back anytime soon. Aaron, according to Chas had been busy with the garage.

It was a quiet afternoon and Katie and Chas was sat outside the pub, opposite eachother on one of the benches.

Katie broke the silence.

\- "I don't get it Chas... Why Robert. Jackson and Ed where polar opposite from Robert."

Chas sighed and took a sip of her drink.

\- "I don't know. I really don't know. But I think it's just a physical thing."

Chas said the last part while trying not to think of her little boy like that.

\- "Maybe." Katie said. - "It has to be, Aaron's too smart to be falling for Roberts bull and his fakeness.. Right?"

\- "Damn right Katie! He's my boy and like you said, he's a smart kid."

Katie looked down at the table and said:

\- "Robert uses people, he lies and cheats to get what HE wants. He doesn't know what love is... But he is so good at pretending and making people believe him. I mean look at Chrissie, he has her fooled."

They heard voices coming from the street and turned their heads in the direction.

\- "Great he's back." Katie said with spite lacing her voice.

\- "Katie.." Chas warned her and looked directly in her eyes.

Robert and Chrissie were walking towards the pub, as they passed Katie and Chas, Chrissie greeted the two women with a smile.

Robert seemed to ignore them completely, but just as Chrissie and him, were entering the pub Robert looked in their direction, with an expression on his face neither Katie or Chas could read.

\- "Urgh!" Katie groaned loudly.

\- "What the hell was he looking at. I swear Chas, I can't keep up with hiding and staying quiet much longer, I..."

Katie was interrupted when Chas nodded her head discretely in the direction Robert had looked.

They both watched as Aaron walked slowly and casual down the street with his hands in his jacket pocket and still in his work clothes. His hair still gelled perfectly.

\- "hiya." He greeted them and went through the back of the pub.

Chas and Katie just looked at eachother.

\- "He still doesn't know that we know?"

\- "Did that look like he did!?" Chas fired back.


	3. A peck on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had NO idea what to call this chapter.

**In the pub**

Chas and Paddy were sat in a quiet corner of the pub, the pub was not yet busy, so they could sit and talk without anyone eavesdropping.

Charity had clamed the backroom and the television hers for the next couple of hours, so Chas and Paddy had no other choice but to be in the pub.

 

\- "I called Aaron to ask him to meet up for a pint... He said he was on a call out." Paddy said with a hint of suspicion to his voice.

\- "Ok" Chas answered, only half listening.

\- "That was about two and a half hours ago." Paddy mutteret under his breath.

That caught Chas's attention, she looked at him:

\- "You think he's with HIM?"

\- "He could be. Well I, I have noticed..." Paddy cut himself off before continuing.

\- "He seemed less grumpy than his usual when I saw him this morning and when I spoke to him on the phone."

Chas frowned at Paddy.

\- "I have noticed that's kind of a pattern when he's been... _meeting_ up with Robert."

\- "SH! I do not want to think of my boy doing... that way Paddy!"

\- "Well, I am not saying it's right, what they are doing, but it's clearly helping Aaron letting out some steam and not biuld up his anger and... He's still grumpy and moody, it is Aaron we are talking about but he seems a bit different. Like I said, It still doesn't make it right, I know that."

 

They heard Victorias voice behind the bar and looked over.

She was talking to her _dear_ brother Robert.

\- "Where have you been!? I've been trying to reach you all day."

\- "I told you Vic, I had meetingg." Robert answered nonchalantly.

Chas and Paddy looked at eachother, this was confirming what they already knew.

Chas looked down at the table and didn't see the cold glance Robert gave Paddy.

Robert took his pint to the other end of the bar and talked to Vic inbetween her serving other guests.

 

Chas and Paddy sat mostly in silence and occasionally stole quick glances at Robert, who was on his phone.

Chrissie entered the pub and gave Robert a quik peck on the cheek before she ordered red wine and began to talk to Robert.

Chas and Paddy both noticed that Robert seemed disinterested in what Chrissie was saying, same way he didn't respond or cared about the cheek kiss she had greeted him with. He nodded every now and then at what Chrissie was telling him, his face expression remained neutral.

 

\- "I don't know how Chrissie can't see what a sake snake he is. That slippery little eel." Chas said throug gritted teeth.

Paddy nodded his head in silent agreement.

 

After a moment of silence Chas was just about to stand yp and get them another drink, when both noticed a tiny shift in Roberts face and was showing some kind of emotion. He made quick glances at the direction of the darts and was other wise pretening to still listen to Chrissie.

Paddy and Chas looked over and saw Adam and Aaron getting ready to play a round of darts. They had both been preoccupied with their own thoughts and dislike for Robert that they hadn't noticed Adam and Aaron arriving at the pub.

 

Aaron was laughing and seemed relaxed.

Paddy noticed the small smirk he had when briefly looking at Robert, Chas noticed it aswell and the way Robert hastily turned his attention back to Chrissie, and the way he shifted on the bar stool.

 


	4. Aftershave and reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, they mean alot as I am VERY new to writing these sorts of things and I ussually never let people see what I write.

**Katie and Andys kitchen**

It was about 8 o'clock in the evening and Katie had the house for herself, so Chas had invited herslef over for a up of tea.

Katie had grown more and more impatient with keeping the secret of the affair, Chas had sensed that and invited herself over so they could talk and maybe come up with a solution to this whole mess.

\- "Why are you so quiet, I thought you wanted to talk Chas."

Chas looked thougtfully at Katie but didn't say anything.

\- "Come on Chas, what are you thinking about?"

Chas let out a breath and answered:

\- " _Him_ , _my_ Aaron stomping down the stairs with a whiff of aftershave trailing behind him. I know where he's going, and with who."

\- "Aftershave huh?.. Bit fancy for a night in the barn."

Chas shot Katie an angry look across the table.

\- "What! That's where you said Paddy saw them when he found out."

\- "He never tells me anything, and this whole Robert thing haven't helped one bit." Chas let out a sigh.

\- "I don't want him to get hurt Katie. You know Robert threatened Paddy when he found out, makes me wonder what Robert might do to Aaron if and when their affair gets out." Chas looked sad and worried.

\- "I know, you are worried but don't you think it will get worse the longer they continue this and we keep keep quiet?"

Chas didn't respond.

They sat a little while i silence before they decided to go to the pub.

Chas was hoping to catch Aaron before he left to go to meet some 'Mates' like he had told her.

Katie and Chas were the only ones out on the streets.

On their way to the pub they saw Aaron get in to a taxi. His hair gelled to perfection and a semi tight long sleewed black shirt under his unzipped jacket.

They walked a little further and saw Robert in front of a dark window, looking at himself i the reflection.

\- "hmf! self obsessed much!" Katie said to Chas.

Robert hadn't heard Katie or noticed them.

He straighten his shirt and ran his hands through his hair.

Another Taxi arrived and Robert got in.

Katie looked at Chas with a raised eyebrow.

\- "I know." Chas said and continued:

\- "The taxis are heading in the same direction."

Her heart sank a little as the taxis dissapeared from view.


	5. Two parked cars

**The Lay-by**

Katie had had a run in with Robert at the cafe.

He made her blood boil and she could see that he enjoyed every second of it.

His arrogance made her sick, and while they were having a go, she considered spilling everything she knew about him and Aaron and then watch his arrogant snake-like persona crumble.

...She didn't, she had made Chas a promise not to say anything.

Katie had stormed out of the cafe in an attempt not to suddenly shout it out loud, eventhough he derseved every bad thing people had to say to him.

After her run-in with Robert, Katie needed to clear her head, so she had gotten on her horse and was enjoying the fresh wind on her face.

She had been riding for a little over thirty minutes, when she spotted Roberts car at the side of the road.

No sign of him anywhere Katie slowed down and stopped completely when she saw the tow truck from the garage parked a little further away from Roberts car.

Katies thought was full of mischief and hatred towards Robert.

She saw Aaron getting out of the truck and then Robert, both quickly adjusting their clothes.

As far as Katie could tell they didn't utter a word to eachother.

Katies whole being was bubbling with disgust and anger.

She couldn't hold back this knowledge anylonger, she had to make Robert pay.

As Katie was about to turn in the direction of Home Farm, with every intention to tell Chrissie the truth about her soon to be husband, she stopped.

Katie saw the look Robert gave in Aarons direction.

She looked over at Aaron, he was half way in the truck with his head down, and hadn't noticed Roberts eyes on him.

Katie still had her eyes locked on the both of them.

Aaron turned his head towards Robert and his car and Katie saw that Aarons usual grumpy and closed of demeanor was slightly gone.

Katie could see him watching Robert, who now had his back towards Aaron.

Robert got in his car and drove of, Aaron did the same soon after.

Katie was still angry but thought that maybe riding to Home Farm wasn't the best idea right now.

She was confused of what she had just wittnessed, and she wasn't sure that what she saw wasn't just in her head.

 

Katie got out her phone, and found the number she wanted. She hesitated a little and then the called the number.

\- "We need to talk. It's about Aaron and Robert."


	6. A smile

**The pub and the back room of the pub**

Chas was standing behind the bar and Paddy was sitting on one of the bar stools.

Chas gave a pint to a customer and went to were Paddy was sitting.

 

\- "Did she tell you what she wanted to talk about?"

\- "No. Just that it was about Aaron and Robert." She answered in a low voice.

\- "You don't think she told Robert, do you? Or told both of them that she knows?"

Chas sighed:

\- "I don't know... I'm beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." Chas said a little unsure of herself.

Paddy looked at her.

\- "What? Why? Why the sudden change?"

\- "I know we agreed that we wouldn't say anything before we knew what to do about it."

Chas looked around to be sure no one could hear them before continuing:

\- "He's getting married very soon. Chrissie as no clue of what's going on. She's planning their wedding, talking about flowers and her dress, all while _he's_ going at it like a bunny with... _my son_."

Chas shook her head an went over to serve a customer.

Paddy sat and tried, as he had many times before, to think of a sulution to all of this, but to no avail.

Paddy downed the rest of his pint and saw Katie entering the pub. He gave a nod to Chas who noticed Katie right away.

\- "Marlon! You need to over for me. It won't be long."

The three of them went to the back room.

 

Chas was the first to break the silence.

\- "Have you told them, have you told them that you know?!"

Katie went past Chas and sat down at the table.

\- "You both know how Robert's like. Manipulating, a liar, calculating, a cheat..."

Paddy and Chas looked at eachother, not sure where Katie was going with this.

\- "He has a way with words. Makes you feel important, just so he can get what he wants. He's doing it to Chrissie and he has done it many times before.."

Chas and paddy sat down at the table.

\- "Katie what are you trying to say?" Paddy said

\- "Are you sure that he's not doing the same to Aaron?"

They both looked at Katie with slightly open mouths.

\- "Aaron's not rich! What the hell would Robert want from him!... oh, I see.." Chas said, cheeked flushed red.

Paddy joined in.

\- "Would Robert really go through all that manipulating and lying, just to keep having someone, _Aaron_ , on the side? I mean he's not holding back the threats on me.. He could easily get some one else, some one neither of us know."

\- "Yeah, that would be alot easier for him." Chas said.

\- "I know, but Robert likes control.. I saw them at the lay by to day, that's why I called."

Katie looked at Chas and PAddy and she continued:

\- "Aaron had this look on his face, which I've not really seen before, Robert wasn't looking, but I saw it. I really do think that he's playing games with your son Chas."

Paddy put his hands on the table and let out a shaky breath.

\- "yeah, we have to do something, and fast, you might be right Katie."

They looked at Chas who nodded on agreement.

\- "I have no idea how we should do this, should we tell that we know, or should we go straight to Chrissie?"

Chas's word were interrupted with the backdoor slamming shut.

Aaron walked in.

\- "Hiya, what are you lot plotting." Aaron said with a smile as he grabbed a glass of water.

He stood a little while, leaning against the kitchen counter and finished drinking his water.

\- "Well okay then, nice chat." Aaron said and left.

They looked at direction of Aaron and when he left Katie blurted out:

\- "See! He's using him, we have to get Aaron to realise"

 

 

They agreed on meeting up the next day and talk through their options.


	7. Hissing, threats and a softness

**Woolpack restroom**

 

It was early afternoon and the pub was quiet.

Paddy, Chas and Katie were to meet up later in the evening and talk.

 

Paddy was heading to the pub restroom, when he was about to open the door he heard two familiar voices and stopped.

\- "... But I think they know."

\- "Are you completely sure?"

\- "I saw them yesterday, talking to Paddy in the kitchen, well they didn't say much when I was there, but.."

\- "Yesterday! and you didn't think to tell me then!" Robert hissed.

Paddy was almost pressed against the door, trying to hear every word they were saying.

Maybe he could finally get something that could help get Aaron away from from Robert. Katie was convinced that Robert was manipulating Aaron, and god forbit, making Aaron fall for him.

\- "Well I am telling you now." Paddy could hear the harshness in Aaron voice.

\- "We have to make sure they won't say anything."

Robert's voice was dark, Paddy notices that it was the same kind of voice Robert used when he was threatening people. -

"Do not go anywhere near my family Robert!" Aaron spat out.

Paddy was a bit shocked by the force of Aarons voice, and that i was directed towards Robert, the man who likes control.

\- "It's not definite that they know. We could ignore it?"

There was a pause, and Paddy was making sure he wasn't making any noice that would indicate someone was listening in on their conversatin.

\- "No. Not an option. We have to keep an eye on them, to be sure wether or not Paddy have told them... Until then... We avoid eachother."

Roberts voice bore a hint of warning.

\- "We already do." There was a hint of sarcasm to aarons voice.

\- "You know what I mean."

Paddy could hear feet moving closer to the door and Paddy was about to make himself dissapear when he heard Aaron

\- "And I'm serious Robert, go anywhere near them, I'll..."

Robert interrupted Aaron:

\- "I promise Aaron."

Paddy was a bit flabbergasted over the softness of Roberts voice, which he had never heard before.

\- "And remember, don't even look at me until we're sure."

\- "Let's see how long you'll last." Aaron said, Paddy could hear the flirtation tone in Aaron voice.

Feet where moving to the door, and Paddy quickly found a place where he couldn't be seen.

Aaron walked out of the restroom, Robert behind him.

Paddy noticed, they way Robert looked at Aaron walking infront of him, he had a little smirk on his face.

 

When they were gone, Paddy entered the bathroom.

He walked over to the sink, placed his hands on it, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Paddy was confused.

This didn't entirely match what Katie had told them.

It didn't sound like Robert was toying with Aaron, messing him about, if he was, it was clear that Aaron wasn't letting him.

Aaron wasn't afraid to speak up against Robert, the threatening tone Roberts voice had, the one that _did_ scare Paddy, didn't have the same affect on Aaron... And Paddy was now stood looking at himself directly in the eyes.. It had sounded like Robert did listen to Aaron and did what Aaron wanted, not letting Robert do what he does best to keep them quiet.

Paddy had no idea what this meant.

Maybe it was just physical, they did sound flirtatious at times during their restroom conversation, there was no real sign of any other emotions from the two.

Or maybe there was, but not from Aaron, it had been from Robert.

Paddy thought that maybe it was an attempt from Roberts side to manipulate Aaron, but from what Paddy had heard it didn't really work. And the way Robert had looked at Aarons... backside, when they left the restroom, it was lust.. Paddy schook his head. It was weird for him to think of Aaron like that, A grown man now, and not that scared kid he once knew.

 

All Paddy could do now was wait.

Wait for when the time came for him, Chas and Katie to talk.


	8. Taking no commands

**The back room of the pub and the pub**

The time came and Chas, Paddy and Katie met up in the backroom.

 

\- "I saw them today, in the gents, or heard them."

\- "Oh god, Paddy!" Chas said loudly.

\- "No, not like that! They were talking.. They were disgussing wether or not you two.." Paddy pointed toward Katie and Chas.

\- "..know about them aswell."

\- "So? What did they say?"

\- "That they would pretty much keep and eye on you two and me to be sure."

\- "See! _This_  is our chance." Katie quickly said.

\- "No."

\- "What?!"

Paddy thought for a second, trying to pick the right words.

\- "Are you sure that Robert is playing his games with Aaron?"

\- "Of course he is Paddy." Chas answered before Katie had a chance.

\- "Come on, Katie said that..."

Paddy interrupted:

\- "What I heard, it didn't, it didn't sound like Aaron was taking any commands from Robert."

\- "What are you talking about? At the lay by, I saw..."

\- "I know, but from what I understood from their restroom conversation, Robert was ready to do what Robert does best to keep all of us quiet..."

\- "He can't! We have to stop this, and tell Chrissie." Katie and Chas almost said in unison.

Paddy said quietly:

\- "I don't think it will be necessary... Robert agreed to just keep an eye on us.. He actually listened to Aaron, when he told him to leave us alone."

Paddy let out a breath.

\- "Well okay then, why would he listen to Aaron like that?" Chas said looking at Katie.

\- "From what you said Katie I would have thought that it would be Aaron doing what Robert told him."

Katie didn't know what to say or think.

They all stood without saying anything and letting Paddys words sink in.

\- "What else did they say?" Katie said, concentrating on not letting her anger and confusion get the better of her.

\- "They agreed too stay away from eachother until they were sure."

\- "Okay, then we pretend to not know a thing. We do what we normally would do, we still watch them thoug and even more so now... Act like normal."

Katie said the last thing looking intensely at Chas.

\- "What!? I can do that... I can!"

Katie and Paddy both looked at her, unsure if she would be able to control herself around either of the two.

\- "We watch them and then we text to agree on a time to meet up and talk. During that time, all of us has to think of something that can help the two of them to stop seeing eachother, with out it getting messy."

Katie said the last thing directed to Chas, Chas nodded thankfully in return.

 

 

PAddy, Chas and Katie got out in the Pub.

Chas behind the bar, Paddy at one of the tables near the door closest to the backroom, and Katie went to sit on the other side of the bar, near the entrance.

Aaron was already there ans was sitting with Finn and Victoria.

Robert was there aswell standing at the bar with Chrissie.

\- "A pint and a red wine please." Chrissie said smiling to Chas.

\- "Of course love, be right there."

Chas handed the drinks to Chrissie, ignoring Robert completely.

Chrissie and Robert went to sit at a table away from the bar.

 

Katie, Chas and Paddy had their eyes on Aaron and Robert at every chance they had, so far they hadn't been noticed.

 

Katie was joined by Andy, and she asked him to find them a table and she would get the drinks.

Chas went over to Katie.

\- "They seem to keep their promise."

Chas raised an eyebrow at Katies words while pouring the pint.

\- "I know, I haven't noticed anything, doesn't seem like Paddy have either."

Aaron had gotten up from where he was sitting and had went to the bar near where Paddy was sitting. Chas nodded in the direction of her son, letting him know that she was on her way.

Katie took the pint and went over to Andy.

 

\- "Hiya love, alright?"

\- "Yeah, three pints." Aaron said in his almost usual disinterested tone.

As Chas was pulling the last of the three pints, Robert had gotten up from his place next to Chrissie and was heading to the restroom.

Katie, Chas and Paddy all noticed, that Robert was closer to Aaron than necessary. Their shoulders lightly touching.

Chas went over to Aaron with the pints, not saying anything.

\- "Thanks." Aaron said like nothing had happened.

He went back to Vic and Finn.

 

Chas thought to herself, that if she wasn't actively looking out for something between the two, she wouldn't have noticed, the movements were small and they both had looked calm.

Paddy woke her from her thoughts.

\- "They're good." He whispered.

\- "It's like they've practised."

\- "I know. They hide it well." Chas replied.


	9. Not without his help

**The pub, continued**

\- "one more red wine Chas." Chrissie said smiling.

\- "Comming right up."

While Chas poured the glas of red wine she asked Chrissie:

\- "You ready for the wediding?"

\- "Almost, only minor details left." Chrissie beamed.

\- "I am nervous thoug. The time is moving fast and I want it to be perfect."

\- "Of ourse you do." Chas said.

Paddy looked at Chas with a raised eyebrow and a warning.

Chas put on a smile and said:

\- "I am sure it's going to be perfect, and just the way you want it."

\- "Thank you Chas. Oh and I have to find a way to thank Aaron."

Paddy and Chas both gulped but Chrissie didn't notice.

\- "Thank him for what?" Chas and Paddy asked at the same time.

\- "For helping me find the car for Robert."

\- "Well you did pay him for finding it, right?" Chas asked.

\- "I did, but Robert really loves it, and I would like to thank him even more for finding it. Couldn't have found a car like it without Aarons help, he knew exatcly what I was thinking and what Robert might like."

Chas and Paddy tried not to give anything away and ended up just lokking at her.

\- "Better get back." Chrissie said and turned back towards her table.

Katie looked at them from across the bar and gave them a quiestioning look.

Chas went over to Katie and Katie immidiatly asked:

\- "What was all that about with Chrissie? And did you see the way Robert..."

\- "Chrissie wanted to say that she would like to thank Aaron in some way for finding the car for Robert."

Katie tilted her head a little to the side.

\- "I know." Chas said.

\- "And yes I saw it, so did Paddy... But with what Paddy said earlier and the way they acted just now, it didn't seem like there's feelings, like romantic feelings involved." Chas said, and tried her best not to sound unsure of herself.

\- "You sure about that?"

\- "I have to be." Chas replied a little harsher than intended and continued in a hushed voice:

\- "I think we need to think fast, the wedding is soon, and if we are going to tell her, or do anything.. I don't know.. I guess it's better it happening before they get married."


	10. Wedding invitation

**Out side in the village**

The next day Chas and Aaron was walking down the road in the village.

They were heading towards David's when they heard someone calling. They turned around and saw Chrissie.

Chrissie cathtes up with them, Robert trailing behind her.

\- "I've been looking for you Aaron." Chrssie says smiling at him.

\- "Why..?"

\- "I wanted to say thank you for the car you found for Robert."

Robert is now standing beside Chrissie.

\- "Well you paid him, shouldn't that be enough?" Robert says in a snarky tone.

Chrissie looks at him and decides to ignore him.

Chas Is standing beside Aaron wondering where all this is going.

\- "As a thank you, I would like you to come to the wedding." Chrissies smile is wide.

Chas looks at Robert, his face hasn't changed, she looks over at Aaron, his face i neutral.

\- "You can come too Chas, given that you are Aarons mother."

 

Chas wants to say something but she has no idea what to say, she's busy wondering why the hell Aaron and Robert aren't reacting to Chrissies words.

\- "So? You can think about."

Chrissie contiues to talk to Chas but she's not really paying any attention.

 

Chas is back looking at Robert, he hasn't reacted at all, neither has her son.

Then all of a sudden Roberts face is a little less tensed, not much but Chas can see it.

Chas is not prepared for what Robert has to say when he finally opens his mouth.

\- "You should come."

Chas looks at Aaron, no change in his expression.

\- "I'll think about."

\- "Okay, let me know very soon." Chrssie says.

Robert and Chrissie turns around and walk away.

Aaron's no longer at Chas's side, he's walked a couple of steps towards David's.

Chas looks around and spots Paddy.

\- "Love I'll be right there, I forgot something."

Aaron looks at her with an irritated frown.

\- "Fine."

When Aaron's no longer in sight she hurries over to Paddy.

Out of breath she says:

\- "She invited him to the wedding.. me too!"

\- "Who?"

\- "Chrissie you idiot... That's her way of thanking Aaron for helping with the car... Robert was there aswell."

\- "oh god, if this couldn't get any more complicated.. What did _he_ have to say about it... I guess he wans't all that thrilled."

Chas takes a deep breath.

\- "He said he should come." Chas voise i very quiet.

\- "What? why, why would he do that?"

\- "Maybe to not cause any suspicion for Chrissie?.. I don't know Paddy."

\- "And Aaron?"

\- "He didn't flinch. There was hardly any reaction from the two.. Aaron said he would think about it."

Paddy shook his head.

\- "Should we tell Katie?"

\- "I'll text her and tell her about the invitation and suggest we meet up maybe two days from now. In the meantime, think hard... It has to end Paddy."

\- "It really does."


	11. Quiet before the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry about that and it is not the best. 
> 
> The ones to come are better, I hope :)

**The village**

 

Paddy and Chas has told Katie about Chrissies invitation and they agreed, that they should think hard and fast.

The wedding was soon and they had to do something before that.

 

During the days leading up to their scheduled chat, they all kept an eye on Aaron and Robert, while Katie and Chas pretended not to know a thing.

 

Aaron tried to keep away from Paddy, like he had done ever since Paddy had caught him with Robert.

 

They tried to see if they could pick up on little signs that Aaron and Robert were meeting up, something they, Katie, Paddy and Chas, individually could report back with when they were to have their little meet up, but since Roberts little brush against Aaron in the pub, there had been nothing. 

They where seemingly keeping their words of staying away from eachother.

 

 

Everyones eyes was on everyone.

 

 

Katie, Chas and Paddy knew that Aaron and Robert where probably watching them just as much, the only difference being, that Robert and Aaron wasn't sure about Chas and Katie knowing, where as the three om them, where surden that Aaron and Robert didn't know a thing. Otherwise the village would not have been so quiet.

The chatter in the village was normal, the only exception was the the talk about the wedding. Apparently everything was going to plan and the wedding was still on.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Nothing had changed, not for the other villagers

....But for Chas, Paddy and Katie, alot had changed:

a lot more confusion, anger, uncertainty and secrets.

 

 


	12. Close your eyes

**Outside Aaron's bedroom**  

 

Chas was almost at Paddy's to meet up with Katie and Paddy, when she discovered that she had forgotten her phone.

She went to the backroom of the pub but couldn't find her phone there and then remembered she left it to charge in her room.

Annoyed with her self she went up stairs.

Chas was stopped in her track by voices coming from Aaron's room.

Soundless she moved closer to Aaron's room.

The door was slightly ajar.

 

\- "God you're like a teenage boy Robert."

\- "shut up."

\- "I mean sneaking in to bedrooms..."

\- "Well no one's here, so it's not exactly sneaking."

\- "Hmf! whatever works for you mate." Aaron Chuckled.

\- "..Now get your kit of."

There was silence and Chas had moved even closer to the door.

She was feeling agitated, that someone like Robert was messing with her boy.

She almost had her hand on the doorhandle and was ready to interrupt the two, not giving a damn about the agreement with Katie and Paddy, when she heard it.

A kind of voice she had never heard coming from that man.

\- "Aaron....Is.. Did.. Are.."

\- "Take it easy Robert. Nothing you haven't seen before."

\- "Are those new?"

Chas heart dropped and fear flashed through her. 'Please no' She thought.

\- "It's nothing Robert." Aarons voice was calming and directed to of course Robert.

\- "I had a mishap at the garage."

\- "Aaron.."

\- "I promise."

\- "Okay, I believe you."

 

The silence was back again.

Chas had accidentaly pushed the door open just a few centimeters, enough so she could look in.

She had to see her boy.

She looked in, and her hand immediately got to her mouth.

The two men were standing in the middle of Aarons room, both shirtless and hugging.

Their arms holding ever so tightly around the other.

The room was dark but she could see them.

Robert stepped backwards and looked up and down Aaron.

\- "Close your eyes."

\- ".. Robert.." Aaron's voice was small

\- "Please." The word came with care, unexpected by Chas.

Robert stepped closer to Aaron.

His hand reached out and touched Aarons stomach.

She could see Aaron flinching due to the touch, his eyes still closed.

Aaron never let her see his scars, he always made sure to cover up when she was around.

 

Aaron moved his hand to the back of Roberts head. He opended his eyes and they leaned their foreheads together.

They moved their heads and gave eachother a gentle kiss in the neck and rested their heads there.

Chas stepped away from the door.

 

She went to her own room and sat on her bed.

 

It wasn't just lust, she could hear that, she could see that very clearly.

Maybe they were both falling for eachother, maybe they already had.

 

 


	13. What does it mean?

**Paddy's place**

 

\- "Where have you been?!" Katie and Paddie said in unison.

\- "S-sorry, forgot my phone didn't I."

\- "Okay.. you alright?" Paddy asked.

\- "Yeah, I'm fine. Just.. let's talk.."

 

Katie and Paddy were talking, Chas couldn't concentrate on what they were saying and her mind wandered:

'Could they have feelings for eachother?' She had seen small things between them, but... 'He uses people, right, there's nothing genuine about that man.' Chas couldn't make sense of what she had witnessed, it _really_ didn't make _any_ sense..

 

\- "Do you think it could be more?" Chas whispered interrupting Katie and Paddy.

They looked at her, not sure that they had heard correctly.

Katie let out a laugh:

\- "No, Chas,why would you even ask that. Whatever it is, you must be imaginating things.."

Chas was silent and regretted asking the question out loud, but her mind couldn't keep it to it self anylonger.

\- "It's Robert... and Aaron we are talking about.. They are so .... different from eachother." Paddy said.

\- "When I went to get my phone... they were in his room."

\- "See! I knew they wouldnt last long, I'm mean it is _Robert_ , he always tries to get what he wants.. I wonder if they have met up without us seeing.. Sorry Chas but your son is one sneaky little.."

\- "He saw a cut on Aaron." Chas interrupted.

All of them went quiet. Paddy and Katie looked worried at Chas.

\- "On his stomach.. He said that it was new.."

Katie tried so say something but she couldn't.

\- "Aaron said it wasn't like that and, Robert believed him.

\- "Of course he would say that, everything to get in Aarons tr..

\- "Katie enough." Paddy said sharply and contiued:

\- "He.. He could tell it was a new one?"

Chas nodded.

\- "He touched them.."

\- "wha.. Aaron never let's anyone..."

\- "Robert touched them, and Aaron let him." Chas looked at Katie and Paddy and continued:

\- "what does it mean?" Her voice distrought

"He cant be trusted Chas." Katie let out a breath, she couldn't imagine Robert being like that.

\- "Are you sure you saw, what you saw was..."

\- "I know what I saw Katie!"

\- "You did say that maybe Aaron was falling for Robert, maybe it's both of them."

\- "No!" katie got up from the chair.

\- "Come on Paddy , say something. It's Robert we're talking about, he's lying he'll do anything for a quick shag. You must see that!"

\- "If it's more that just a quick shag, we might have to deal with this a bit different." Paddy said looking at Katie.

Katie stood stil and then stormed out. Chas tried to follow her but Paddy stopped her.

\- "I know what I saw. It wasn't the Robert we know.. He was different."

Paddy nodded so Chas could se that he believed her.

\- "Do you think she'll tell them?"

\- "She's angry.. God knows what's she's going to do.... maybe we should get to Aaron first.. or.. I dont know.."

\- "I'll call her, tell her to wait just a day or two and we will tell Aaron that we know about him and Robert, and that he should end it."

\- "And what if there's feelings invovled?"

\- "Don't know. We have to wait and see."

 

 

\- "Okay, call her."


	14. Too focused on one person

**Bob's**

 

Katie was headed to Bob's.

After the phone call from Chas yesterday, coffee was much needed.

Chas and Paddy had, yet again, convinced her to keep quiet, luckily not for much longer.

 

Katie arrived at Bob's and sat down with her coffee.

Her mind was racing and she was confused by what Chas had told them.

Confused about what Katie herself had witnnesed at the layby, and even the other small things between Aaron and Robert, left her utter disoriented.

She had thought, that maybe she had been too focused on Aarons behavior and by being so, she had ignored or pushed Robert's aside.

Katie shook her head.

'No' she thought, 'Robert doesnt do feelings like normal people.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chrissie and Robert.

They got their drinks and sat down.

Katie was annoyed, all she wanted was peace and quiet, with Robert now showing his smug, arrogant face, that was going to be difficult.

Katie couldn't stop looking over at them, at _him_.

She really shouldn't but she couldn't help herself.

 

Katie noticied him glaring over a couple of times.

Katie notes that everytime he does, he picks up his phone and quickly puts it down.

When she finally gets to look him directly in the eyes, he picks up his phone again. Katie assumes he's texting.

 

\- "Sorry, I have to go."

\- "Why? This was your idea."

\- "I know but something came up, it's about one of our potential new clients... It's important."

Katie wants to gag, he's obviously lying.

\- "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

As Robert walks out he avoid any eye contact with Katie.

 

Katie sat there for a couple of minutes and then hurried out on the streets.

Robert was no where to be seen.

Katie had a god idea where he could be.


	15. The time we have left

**The garage**

 

Katie had had enough, every emotion was bubbling inside of her.

She didn't know how to feel anymore.

 

She knows Aaron, she knows that he is a kind person and family means alot to him.

She didn't think that some one like Robert, could get to him like that. He's been through enough.

 

She know Robert. He's everything she hates. He has only ever caused her grief.

She has to bring him down.

 

Katie saw Robert go in the diretion of the garage, she knows why, she knows Aaron's there right know.

 

Katie was right outside the garage, when she heard voices and deciced to listen in on the coversation and look in throug the little window.

Aaron was sitting on a work table and Robert was pacing back and forth.

\- "That's because you're an idiot."

\- "Aaron I'm serious! Just shut up and listen..."

\- "Don't tell me what to do."

\- "Bloody hell Aaron!.."

Robert was getting riled up, and Katie liked it.

\- "..If she knows."

Katie was all ears now, listening very intensely.

\- "You can't stop her coming to the wedding and you know that."

Robert let out an irritated sigh.

\- "But if she knows...."

\- "She would have told some one by now. Most certanly she would have told Chrissie.... And she clearly hasn't.... you're still alive aren't you."

Aaron smiled a little to Robert.

Robert walked closer to Aaron and sat beside him. Aaron nudged Roberts shouler with his own.

\- "Relax Robert. You think too much."

\- "How can you be so calm about all this."

\- "Can't see no reason why I shouln't be." Aaron leaned in closer and kissed Robert's neck.

Katie could see that Robert was more relaxed now and closed his eyes when Aaron kissed his neck.

\- "Ignore her, okay?"

\- "I still wish you had been with me when I called the jewellers."

Katie eyes widened, 'He told Aaron about that?'

\- "I know. I'm here now. You need to relax.. And _don't_ do anything stupid."

Robert let out a little laugh.

Katie wasn't sure, but if she wasn't overthinking.. she was almost surden that Robert's walls were completely down right now, sitting there with Aaron.

\- "And enjoy the time we have left, before I get married? Is that what you're saying?" Robert's arogant smirk was back on his face.

Robert had turned slightly and was facing Aaron. Robert put one hand on Aarons face and the other on Aarons back.

\- "Hmm, Maybe." Aaron said with a little wink.

They leaned closer and kissed.

Robert broke the kiss.

\- "But...."

\- "You're being paranoid...Come on." Aaron had gotten up on his feet and was standing in front of robert with his hand ready for Robert to take.

\- "Distraction, ey." Robert said getting up and tucking at Aarons clothes and they went over to one of the cars Aaron was working on.

Katie walked away, still close to the garage.

She was waiting.

 

'Robert was never like that with Chrissie. There, in the garage, with Aaron, he had seemed less guarded. Less of a snob.'

 

She got out her phone and texted Chas, that she couldn't do it any longer and she was telling Robert, and they could tell Aaron when he got home.

She pressed send just when Robert left.

Quickly she caught up to him.

When she was right behind him she asked him, in a spiteful voice:

\- "Had fun?" Robert was starled, he had not heard her approaching.

\- "What you on about?" Clearly he was putting on his innocent act, she knew it all to well. She was ready.

\- "I saw you!" she said through gritted teeth.

\- "You disgust me. Aren't you supposed to get married."

\- "I still am. I have no idea what you're talking about, or what you think you saw."

\- "Like I just said.. I saw you, with Aaron, and this wasn't the first time... Plus, Paddy told me."

Robert tried to disguise his shock and panic, with a more arrogant demeanor, she could see that.

She could see that he wasn't prepared, especially now after Aaron had assured him there was nothing to worry about.

She saw that he had listened to Aaron.

 

Robert stepped closer to Katie.

Now he was ready, or getting very close be ready. She could see he was ready to throw all his threats at her.

"You're different around him you know." Her own words had thrown her off guard. It wasn't what she had planned to say.

Katie let hers self continue, saying the things that are on her mind, based on what she had seen, what Paddy and Chas had seen and heard.

\- "what I mean, have you.... are you in love with him?"

Robert shoulders sank for a split second.

\- "You're off your head Katie."

\- "You're are aren't you." Katies hatred towards Robert wasn't forgotten, but right now it wasn't that important.

\- "I love chrissie.. We're getting married, and soon i might add.. So whatever little scheme you and Paddy have going on, drop it!"

\- "Fine! I f you want to play like that.. I'll go and tell Chrissie right now.. Or! you ome with me to the pub and you end it with Aaron. Easy, right?"

She watched him, wasn't sure how he would react.

He still hadn't answered her question about his feelings.

\- "You'll keep quiet? Paddy aswell?"

\- "Yes, maybe and Chas too."

\- "What!? How many know?"

\- "Confirmed then, that there's something to know." She said and turned on her heels.

 

Robert followed her to the pub, he was right behind her at every turn, and she knew he was thinking about every single way he could, to get out of this. The many lies he could tell and which one would work the best.

 

Katie felt strong and in control while they walked to the pub, she felt like she had won, just a little.

Then a thought popped up in her head: 'He hadn't really denied having feelings for Aaron'.

Another thought popped in her head: ' He didn't really put up much of a fight.'


	16. Too easy... Too controlled

**The back room of the pub**

 

 

Chas and Paddy were pacing back and forth in the back room.

Chas had been angry and started to panic when she had recieved the text from Katie.

When Chas got Katies text she immediately had called Paddy and told him to come over, so they both were there when Aaron arived home.

 

\- "How should we tell him? What are we going to say? How do you think he will react? Do you..?

Chas interupted Paddys river of questions:

\- "Shut up Paddy."

They both stopped their pacing and Chas looked at Paddy.

\- "I don't know. I don't know anything...He'll be angry, yeah he'll be angry." Chas concluded.

 

They heard the door slam shut and for a brief moment Chas and Paddy forgot to breathe.

\- "Hiya..." Aaron looked at his mom and Paddy, he narrowed his eyes in Paddy's direction.

\- "What's going on?"

\- "We need to talk.. Sit" Chas said and walked over to the table and sat down, Paddy did the same.

\- "Come on, sit." Chas repeated.

Aaron walked over and stood behind the chair.

\- "You all right, what's wrong?"

They could see he was worried and Chas knew he probably thought it was about either herself or Paddy.

\- "We're fine Love."

Aaron then sat down.

Paddy tried to start the conversation:

\- "Look, okay, so we, well..."

\- "I know." Chas said.

Aaron looked at her with his head tilted to one side.

\- "Don't give me that, Aaron, you know excatly what I'm talking about..."

\- "Mum, I have no idea wha...."

\- "You and _Robert!_ " She shouted.

Paddy hushed her, and she gave him an annoyed look.

\- "Aaron, I'm sorry but i had to tell her."

\- "No you didn't! I asked you to keep quiet." Aaron was angry and he had covered his hands a little with his sleeves.

Now it was Chas's turn to be angry.

\- "Don't you even care! Robert threatened Paddy and you're upset because he told someone!"

Aaron quickly turned his head to Paddy, consern was evident in his eyes and face.

\- "I'm sorry. I, I didn't know he did that."

Aaron covered his hands even more with the sleeves and looked down at the table.

\- "I'll make sure he won't do anything."

\- "Damn right, ' cos you're ending it!"

Aaron laughed at that and it came as a surprise for Chas and Paddy.

\- "Why are you laughing?"

\- "You can't dictate what I do, or _who_ I do."

Paddy coughed at the last bit in Aaron's sentence and said:

\- "Aaron listen to yourself, this isn't you, Robert's making you.."

\- "Robert's not making me do anything." Aaron replied sharply.

\- "How long?"

\- "What?"

Chas repeated her question and Aaron pushed his chair a little away from the table.

Paddy and Chas watched him closely, they had thought that he might do a runner at some point during their conversation.

They had to make sure he stayed.

\- "None of your business." Aaron snapped and looked at Paddy.

\- "I can't believe I trusted you. Don't care what Robert said, he probably only said anything to begin with, because you sought him out.. Right?"

\- "Yes, but Aaron... You need to end it."

\- "No! I don't care, you didn't listen to me and now you expect me to do what you tell me to."

Aaron pointed a finger at Chas and Paddy while he said it.

\- " _That_ day, you told me that you would end it with him...Clearly you didn't"

\- "Love you have to end it." Chas added.

\- "Why?" Aaron asked coldly.

\- "Why!? God knows what he's capable of Aaron!.. Why is it so difficult to do?"

\- "It's not." His tone was lacking any kind of emotion.

Chas wasn't sure how to deal with this ind of Aaron, his emotions so controlled, 'this is not my Aaron' Chas thought.

Chas took a deep breath, looked at Paddy and then back at Aaron, then she asked:

\- "Are there feelings invovled? Are you in love with him?"

\- "No." Aaron's answer was calm and controlled.

Paddy and Chas had thought he'd kick off at that question and they were both taken aback.

\- "I'm asking, becuase we've noticed things.."

\- "What things... and we, is that you and Paddy or do other people know?"

\- "Katie." Paddy answered in almost a whisper.

 - "Unbelieveble. Who do you think you are?"

Aaron got up from the chair and stood behind it, at that moment Katie entered the room, Robert right behind her.

\- "What's _he_ doing here!" Chas and Paddy almost yelled in shock.

 

\- "We had a talk, and made a deal.. didn't we Robert." Katie looked vey sure of herself.

Chas observed Aaron and Robert, neither of them gave away any sort of emotion at seeing eachother.

\- "I promised not to say anything, or, I kind-of promised." She smiled at Robert, the smile wasn't the warm kind but a smile of great detest.

\- " _If_ he would end it with Aaron." Katie finished and looked at both Aaron and Robert

She saw nothing, they didn't seem shocked, there was no emotions visible.

It was like both of them had their walls completely up.

Chas and Paddy, Katie had all noticed it.

Paddy noted that the way Aaron and Robert was right now,was in such stark contrast to what he had seen and heard, and what Chas and Katie had shared that they had noticed.

\- "And it's not a _kind-of deal_ , you'll have to promise." Robert said in a business kind of manner.

\- "I don't think you're in any position to make demands." Chas said harshly at Robert.

Robert turned towards Katie and took a step closer to her and said through gritted teeth, anger clear in his eyes:

\- "You're such a vindictive cow! You call me egotistical, you're the same, you're only doing this to make yourself happy! You're such a cold b...."

\- "Stop." Aaron's voice was calm.

They all looked at Aaron, they expected Robert to start having a go at Aaron, but he didn't.

Robert looked at Aaron and moved away from Katie.

Katie's heart was pounding hard in her chest.

She looked at Chas, who was equally as stunned  and yet maybe not, maybe she wasn't surprised that Robert had listened.

\- "Are you in love with eachother?" Paddy asked, he had to. He needed to hear an asnwer from Robert aswell.

\- "No." Robert answered and contiuned.

\- "It was always intende to end when I got married."

Aaron nodded in agreement.

\- "Then it won't be a problem ending it."

Katie said, she wanted to test the two, se how they reacted.

\- "You'll keep quiet?"

Chas looked with raised eyebrows, the question didn't come from Robert but from Aaron.

Katie clearly hadn't expected it to come from Aaron either.

\- "Yes, I will, we all will."

Paddy and Chas nodded.

\- "And keep away from him Robert."

Chas said.

\- "Okay, good." Robert said and walked out.

Aaron didn't say anything and walked out through the bar.

Katie slumped down in the chair previous occupied by Aaron.

\- "What was that?" She said confused -

"That wasn't what I had exepected."

\- "I know.. Where was the fighting back" Chas said.

\- "They just went with it.." Paddy said.

\- "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that it's over but...What was that!?" Chas said and gestured with her hands where Robert and Aaron had been standing.

\- "Maybe there isn't any feelings invovled" Katie said.

\- "You believe that?"

-"I don't know, I shouldn't care. It _Robert_  for god sake, but then again, it's also Aaron.... Something was off just now. Robert he.. both of them they."

\- "Closed themselves off" Chas said.

\- "Maybe there is feelings, but they can't admit it, to themselves or eachtoher." Paddy said in a rather philosophical manner.

Katie and Chas both looked at him puzzled.

\- "Come on Paddy.. and even if.. It wouln't matter. Robert's bad news."

\- "And he'll never leave Chrissie." Katie finished Chas's sentence.

\- "I know he won't leave her.. Maybe they both know that aswell.. I'm just saying... and that's why."

\- "It doesn't matter, it's over now." Katie said very matter of factly.

\- "I'll still watch Robert, I don't trust him and never will"

 

Then there was quiet around the table, an eerie silence filling the room.

In their brains it was completely different. All kinds of thought running wild a colliding with eachother, not making room for any sort of quietness.

Chas, Katie and Paddy all had thoughts about the same things:

Confronting them hadn't went as they had thought. It was too easy.

From Aaron and Robert's side, it was too controlled and lacked emotions, with exception of Aaron's anger towards Paddy and his big mouth and Robert's anger towards Katie.

Was it really over?

Was it that easy beause it was just a physical thing with no feelings invovled?

Was it that easy because Aaron and Robert were relieved that they had been caught and then had an exuse to end it, and not really do it themselves?

Were they lying?

Who were they lying to? Paddy, Chas, Katie, Chrissie, themselves, eachother?

Nothing made sense, or did it?

 

 


	17. Struggling

**The village**

 

The days after the confrontation with Aaron and Robert went as normal in the village.

The talk about the wedding had increased, as it was only a couple of days away.

 

Aaron and Robert had ended it and with out a fight but Chas, Katie and Paddy still watched them, they couldn't help it.

They found out that there wasn't that much to observe.

 

Aaron and Robert were avoiding eachother to perfection.

Aaron hadn't mentioned Robert or anything Robert related to either Chas or Paddy.

 

When they were at the pub, in the streets or anywhere else and the other turned up, there were no stolen glances, no hidden smiles, no accidental brushing of shoulders. They tried to leave whenever the other turned up.

Something had changed.

Them ending it, sure, that would automaticly had changed a lot, but the way they avoided eachother, it was different. It didn't look forced but close to. Katie, Paddy and Chas had all noticed that.

It looked like Aaron and Robert had to control every fiber in their being to not react when the other one was near.

 

Chas, Paddy and Katie were standing out side in front of the pub.

Aaron were walking towards garage, Chrissie and Robert had just exited David's.

They didn't look in the direction of the other. There was nothing.

 

\- "They're struggling."

Paddy and Chas looked at Katie, there were no sign of anger or disgust in her voice or her face.

\- "I am glad that they ended it.. I would have prefered telling Chrissie and watch Robert's little world crumble... But I don't know why I care, if you can call it that, but they are struggling. It's weird seeing him, well both of them like that."

Chas and Paddy nodded.

Chas shook her head:

\- "Well it's over now. It was just an affair... right."

They all continued watching them. Telling themselves that they did the right thing. It had only been an affair. Nothing else.


	18. Laughter and smiling with your eyes

**The playground/swings**

 

Paddy was watching Aaron playing with Leo on the swings.

 

It was rare these days to get a hold on Aaron, let alone spend more than five minutes with him.

Aaron was busy with the garage and helping Moira out at the farm, before there was Robert keeping busy aswell, not anymore.

Aaron did look happy, Paddy convinced himself, or happy enough for him being Aaron.

 

After their confrontation with Aaron and Robert, Katie, Chas and Paddy had semi subconsciously made a choice of  not talking about the things they had noticed between Aaron and Robert.

The things they had seen when they all, Chas, Katie and Paddy, were all together and the things they had seen when they seperately had cought the stolen glances between Aaron and Robert. They didn't talk about it but they all thought about it.

Even though Paddy thought that Aaron was being a stupid kid for even begin what ever it was with Robert, Paddy was proud of Aaron. He was proud of how much he had changed and grown over the years.

 

Aaron was a natural with Leo and small children i generel.

 

Paddy was standing chuckling at Aaron and Leo, when from the corner of his eye he saw Chrissie and Robert.

 

Leo and Aaron were laughing out loud at something and Paddy saw Robert turning his head in the direction of the laughter.

Robert didn't see Paddy, as he had moved further back against some bushes, for the sole purpose of not being seen by Robert.

Chrissie slapped Robert gently on the arm.

Paddy couldn't hear them but he assumed that the slap was for not paying attention. Robert put a hand on her shoulder and they talked a little while before Chrissie walked to the salon.

 

Robert hadn't moved.

Paddy was still observing Robert from his hiding place in the bushes.

Paddy could still clearly remember the threats Robert had made against him in order of keeping him quiet.

Paddy felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

 

Robert was looking up and down the road as to see if anyone was watching him.

Paddy couldn't figure out what Roberts next move was going to be. Then Robert walked a little further up the road and sat down on a bench.

He was looking in the direction of the swings.

Paddy looked at his little Leo and Aaron, they hadn't noticed a thing.

 

Paddy slowly and silently moved closer to the bench where Robert were sitting. Paddy got closer and could see a small smile on Roberts lips.

 

Leo was throwing sand everywhere and Aaron had given up on trying to brush the sand off of Leo and was now himself the target of Leo's sand throwing skills.

 

Paddy noticed that everytime Aaron laughed, Roberts smile would reach his eyes.

Paddy still had no idea of what was going on , or went on between the pair, or if _they_ even knew.

 

Paddy was now standing right behind Robert.

\- "Don't hurt my son."

That startled Robert and he was immediately on his feet.

After a second or three Robert's arrogant smirk was back.

Robert stepped a little closer to Paddy and looked him intensely in the eyes.

\- "I only remember warning _you_ Paddy... But if including Leo will help you keep your mouth shut, 100 percent _this_ time, and not tell anyone _else_ , I can do that."

\- "I didn't mean Leo." Paddy said and looked directly at Robert.

Paddy saw Roberts reaction to his words;

Robert holding his breath a little longer than natural, he looked at Aaron and straightened up.

\- "I  know you both said it's over... but please.."

Robert opened his mouth as to say something but closed it again and walked away.

 

Paddy walked over to Leo and Aaron.


	19. No indication of anything

**The pub**

 

The pub was slowly getting more and more busy.

Chas was behind the bar, Paddy sat with Rhona at a table, Katie was with Andy at the bar.

Aaron was sat in a corner by himself.

 

Chas knew she had to stop going over to him and ask him what he was doing and if he was alright. She didn't stop though.

The first couple of times he had greeted her, asked her if she was okay. After the third time he just glared at her and waited for her to leave.

 

It was the day before the wedding and the Whites and Robert, had decided to get a pre-wedding drink at the Woolpack.

Lawrence bought them all a drink and the rest of the pub aswell.

After everyone had gotten their drinks, Andy decided to go over to the Whites and Roberts table. Katie had refused to join him.

\- "Can't believe Robert asked Andy to be his best man.. I can't believe he said yes!" She complained to Chas.

Chas poured her another glas of wine.

\- You should join your husband." Chas grinned while nodding her head in Andy's direction.

\- "Shut up." Katie said while taking a drink.

Katie let out a breath.

\- "I really don't want to go." Chas gave Katie a sympathetic look.

 

Chas saw Chrissie standing up and walk towards the bar. Robert followed her seconds after.

Chas scowled at Robert and put on her best smile for Chrissie.

\- "What can I get you?"

\- "Have you seen Aaron?"

Katie and Paddy immediately looked in Chrissie's direction at the mention of Aaron's name.

\- "Why?" Chas asked.

\- "Just about the wedding."

Robert had remained silent. Chas could see that he knew he was being watched.

Chas reluctantly nodded in Aaron's direction in the corner.

Chrissie walked over to Aaron, followed by Robert.

Robert was leaning with his back against the bar, watching Chrissie.

Chas went over to the side of the bar closer to them and all of a sudden found a _very_ dirty spot on the counter that she started to clean.

Katie and Paddy watched them all closely. Paddy tried to pretend to listen to Rhona at the same time.

Aaron looked at Chrissie, not once did his eyes meet Robert's and not once did Robert look directly at Aaron.

 

\- "I just wanted to ask you about you coming to the wedding... I haven't heard from you and I was just wondering..." Chrissie's tone was friendly.

 

Chas tried to look at Robert as casually as she could... Nothing.

Paddy looked at Aaron... Nothing.

Their faces were in a neutral set-up.

 

Katie, Paddy and Chas were all eager to hear his answer.

\- "Sorry about that. I'm probably too busy at the garage, so... "

Still nothing from Robert, no indication of anything.

 

Chas took a chance, she really wanted some sort of reaction from either of them, and said:

\- "What, Aaron, I already got the dress!"

Paddy and Katie turned their heads fast to look at Chas. Neither Paddy or Katie knew what she was doing.

\- "It's fine." Chrissie said.

\- "If you get less busy, you just turn up later, and Chas ofcourse you can come regardless of Aaron being there from the start or not."

-Thank you." Chas said smiling at Chrissie and gave Robert the death stare when Chrissie turned towards her table. Robert went with her.

 

Paddy, Katie and Chas all looked at eachother, not sure about what to do now.

Chas went to sit at Aaron's table.

Paddy and Katie were listening.

 

\- "You alright love." She asked in er very motherly tone.

Aaron looked at Chas like she had gone mad, takes a swig of his pint.

\- "Why wouldn't I be." He shrugs his shoulders, like it's nothing being invited to an ex-lovers wedding, by the soon to be wife.

Without giving Chas a chance to reply, Aaron gets up and leaves with the rest of his pint to the back room.

 

Paddy exuses himself from Rhona and hurries to Chas, who's still sitting at the table where Aaron was, Katie quickly joins over to them.

\- "Were we wrong? I mean about what all of us have seen and heard, or we thought we did...?" Chas asked

\- "I know, they really didn't seem to care." Paddy says

\- "You were wrong then." Katie says, avoiding their eyes by looking at the glass of wine she had brought with her.

 

'I guess we were'. Chas thinks, not knowing if she feels relieved, she should feel relieved.

\- "He's a cold hearted man. We all know Aaron would never fall for that."


	20. Something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for reading and for the comments.  
> This is my first (finished) multi chapter and one of the first times I have let others read anything I have done.  
> I am still very nervous about posting this chapter, as I have been with all the others aswell. 
> 
> So again, thank you very much it means alot, I honestly didn't think anyone would read anything I have written.
> 
> Thank you and I appreciate your feedback aswell.
> 
> :)

**Backroom of the pub and the garage**

 

It was the day of the wedding and Chas was in the backroom getting ready.

\- "Heard from Aaron?" Paddy asked.

\- "He's at the garage, don't know if he'll show up later, we haven't really talked about it, or anytging else for that matter.... And that's why you're here, my plus one." Chas said smiling.

Paddy scowled at her and shook his head.

 

The door from the pub to the backroom opened and Katie walked in, wearing a black dress.

\- "What are you doing here?" Chas asked.

\- "Thought I could go with you two... and Aaron?"

\- "Don't know if he's coming." Paddy answered Katie.

Chas looked suspiciously at Katie and asked:

\- "Again why are you here?"

\- "Andy's with _Robert_ , getting ready and something about best-man duties... Like Andy owes him anything." Katie said rolling her eyes.

\- "I don't want to spend more time than neccesay with _that_ man... He doesn't deserve Chrissie, or _us_   still keeping quiet."

\- "Katie...." Chas tried to continue but was interrupted by Katie.

\- "Yeah, we agreed, I know."

\- "we did, and not to help _Rober_ t, we did it and we're still doing it because of _Aaron_." Paddy said looking at both women.

\- "Aaron's not completely innocent in all this..."

Chas shot Katie an angry look.

\- "Don't give me that Chas... Both of them did something wrong.... and for what... A quick shag now and then."

Chas got up from where she was sitting.

\- "You need to shut it.. You're my best mate.. but you really need to shut it."

\- Sorry."

\- "She's not wrong.." Paddy said carefully.

\- "I'm aware of that, yes!"

There was a little moment of silence.

\- I haven't seen anything, or noticed anything." Paddy said.

Chas and Katie hadn't noticed anything either.

 

\- "Now, can we go?"

\- "Bit early isn't it and...." Paddy stopped himself from saying more and walked towards the two women staring at him and they walked out the pub heading for the churh.

 

As they walked on the empty street in the village, they saw the groom.

He was exiting the garage followed by Aaron.

Robert ran a hand down his suit jacket.

\- "Umf! Typical him not even being able to keep it in his pants on the day of his wedding. He's.." Katie stopped her rambling and looked at the pair.

Paddy and Chas was walking a little ahead of Katie and hadn't seen anything, they turned around and looked over to see what had made Katie stop mid sentence.

 

Robert had grabbed Aarons arm when he had turned to go back in the garage, they now stood with their foreheads together. Roberts hand on the side of Aarons hips and Aarons hands grasping the front of Roberts suit jacket. Their eyes closed.

Paddy, Chas and Katie watched the display before their eyes, unspoken affection and love oozing from the pair.

 

Robert said something to Aaron, they couldn't hear what it was, he had taken a step back and his body turned to the direction of the church.

They could see Aarons mouth forming the words: "No. I can't."

Katie let out a breath and tried not to look at Paddy and Chas.

 

Aaron and Robert once again stepped closer to eachother.

Aaron placing a hand on the back of Roberts head. Roberts hands on Aaron sides, pulling him closer, their foreheads yet again touching and a brief moment of their noses touching.

Roberts mouth moved and Aaron's lips replied: "You know." "I know." Before they kissed, gently and eyes closed.

Chas let out a shaky breath and took a tiny step forwards. Katie stopped her.

\- "Maybe we should go back to the church." There was no anger in her voice, maybe a little sadness.

Paddy and Chas looked at her in surprise but they both nodded in agreement. Before they turned around, they saw Aaron and Robert pulling apart.

Aaron disapeared through the blue garage door.

Robert turned and went in the direction of the church.

When Robert was closer to Paddy, Katie and Chas, Katie took a step out, Robert saw her.

Paddy and Chas joined Katie by er side, they were all ready for cruel and snide remarks and more threats from Robert.

Robert looked at Katie:

\- "Don't." and he continued his walk.

Paddy shook his head in silence.

 

Neither of them spoke a word while they walked towards the church and the wedding of the year.

 

 

.....

 

They saw signs but maybe they hadn't seen them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes/errors but it has been YEARS since I had English in school.


End file.
